Conociéndonos
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Sam se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Freddie demasiado tarde, pero ambos lucharan por su amor a pesar de la distancia. Cuatro años no son suficientes para separarlos, pero un mes lo fue para unirlos... de forma permanente y definitiva.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chics, pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Sé que dirán OMG se robo la historia de JAdeita, somos la misma persona ya que es mi otra cuenta de ; sé que también dirán ¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuando nuevas historias? Pues está ya está terminada y la publicaré rápido. _**

**_A ver les cuento, esta historia tiene una temática muy sutil, pero es "M" por los capítulos que tienen contenido sexual. Es, antes de Bajo la Lluvia, mi primera historia Seddie y la que más he tardado en terminar. Espero de verdad la disfruten y saber sus comentarios. Hoy en la noche público el segundo capitulo._**

**_Besos_**

**_Isa.._**

**Capitulo 1  
><strong>

**El reencuentro...**

****

Carly revisaba todo a su alrededor, todo tenía que estar perfecto ya que esperaba ver a sus amigos de nuevo y se quedarían allí, al menos uno de ellos. Tenía 2 años y medio que no veía a Sam y al menos 3 años que no veía a Freddie. Al parecer a su amiga estaba trabajando para un gran ejecutivo en Nueva York, aunque Sam solía mentir sobre sus trabajos podía imaginar que, por su emoción, era cierto.

Subió hasta el tercer piso donde solían hacer iCarly, su programa de internet. Todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de la partida de Freddie. Su partida fue dura, estudiaría en Princeton y eso quedaba muy lejos de allí, entonces se vieron obligados a cancelar iCarly. La morena sonrió al recordar el momento en el cual su amigo había traído la carta de aceptación, tenía miedo de leerla. Sin embargo, Sam se la arrebató y la abrió para luego decirle en un tono extraño "Felicidades, Freddie…".

Él había quedado en una sola pieza, había sido admitido en Princeton, pero ese no era el problema. Ahora se vería obligado a dejarlas por lapsos muy largos y de seguro eso significaría el deterioro de su nueva amistad con Sam. Aunque la distancia no significaba nada sabía que su amiga era muy insegura con respecto a mantener relaciones a distancia.

Sam era una chica muy insegura, sus temores pasaban de lo absurdo a lo verdaderamente temible. Uno de sus grandes temores era abrirse con las personas y por primera vez en su vida le abría su mente y corazón a él, la persona que aborrecía o al menos eso decía ella. Ese día se realizó iCarly sin su presencia y después de terminar la transmisión él fue a buscarla, lo que paso en ese momento es un misterio para cualquiera, solo él y ella lo saben.

El repicar constante del intercomunicador la saco de su ensoñación, Carly no estaba esperando a nadie más que a sus amigos, pero no podían ser ellos aun faltaba mucho para su llegada. La morena bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se acercó al intercomunicador.

-Diga…

-Buenas tardes, ¿Carly Shay? –preguntó una voz muy gruesa para ser una mujer pero muy fina para ser un hombre.

-Sí, ¿Qué desea? –preguntó la chica interesada.

-Tiene un paquete aquí en el lobby, desea buscarlo o que se lo enviemos a su apartamento –preguntó el joven rápidamente.

-Suba por favor…

Carly no tenía idea de lo que contenía ese paquete, lo más seguro era que perteneciera a su hermano Spencer. Él no había dejado de hacer sus esculturas por lo que trataba de buscar materiales extraños.

Escuchó el timbre indicándole que ya había llegado el repartidor. Corrió hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.  
>Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios le sonreía de forma cómplice, como cuando ella realizaba una maldad, y vaya que lo hizo. Carly recorrió su mirada de arriba abajo sin poderse creer que la persona que tenía al frente era Sam, su mejor amiga. La chica estaba vestida con un hermoso uniforme color negro. La camisa blanca acompañada con un chaleco negro manga larga y una falda hasta las rodillas, era un conjunto hermosos con un accesorio muy peculiar, una pañoleta celeste.<p>

-¿Qué, te quedaras allí y no me saludaras? –preguntó Sam divertida y algo incomoda por la inspección.

-Wow… estás diferente –soltó Carly de pronto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero era verdad su amiga se veía totalmente diferente.

-Gracias, creo… -dijo la rubia con cautela. -¿Tienes algo de comer? muero de hambre… -gritó abriéndose camino por el apartamento.

La morena no pudo evitar reír ante eso, su amiga seguía siendo la misma pero algo diferente.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va en Nueva York? –preguntó Carly interesada, no habían hablado bien de eso por correo. La rubia sonrió antes de responder.

-Muy bien, mi mamá se sometió a terapia con uno de los doctores del hospital donde trabajo…

-Espera un segundo… ¿Trabajas en un hospital? –Sam se vio interrumpida por el grito de Carly.

-Sí… -respondió incomoda. –Ya amiga, deja eso… soy la misma, me haces sentir extraña…

-Lo sé, es que… estas diferente, te felicito –la joven sonrió ante sus palabras. Guardaron silencio por escasos minutos, cuando ese momento incomodo había quedado en el olvido siguieron en la conversación.

-Me decías sobre la terapia de tu madre… -recordó la morena con interés.

-Oh, si… mamá está recuperándose rápidamente, estoy muy orgullosa de ella –los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron antes de proseguir. –Melanie se enamoro del hijo de un doctor, el Señor Clonan, él es mi jefe.  
>-Pero, ¿Cómo te dio trabajo?<p>

-No lo sé, un día vio como cuidaba de mi madre y él me pregunto "Samantha, estas interesada en trabajar" –Sam imitaba la voz del hombre con gracia-, yo solo le dije que no podía porque cuidaba de mi madre y él dijo que no me preocupara.

-¿Qué haces allí? –preguntó Carly más interesada si eso era posible.

-Soy recepcionista en las noches, aparte de ser auxiliar –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero, tienes que ser al menos estudiante de enfermería para conseguir ese puesto… -le recordó la morena mientras procesaba todo lo que ella le había dicho, de pronto todo fue claro para ella. –Por dios, estas estudiando enfermería –gritó en modo de afirmación.

Sam se limitó a sonreír y asentir, era tan fácil conversar con Carly que ya hasta lo había olvidado. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno cuando su madre había sufrido un accidente de tránsito y quedó paralitica, de eso habían pasado dos años. Se vio obligada a mudarse a Nueva York donde vivía Melanie, al principio se sintió extraña al invadir la privacidad de su hermana pero ella solo le dijo que no se ahogara en un vaso de agua que lo hacía por su madre.

Al dejar Seattle dejó atrás a su mejor amiga, dejo atrás cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación con el chico de sus sueños. Sam subió hasta el cuarto de Carly y abrió su maleta, estaba tan estresada que su prioridad era tomar una ducha de agua tibia. Caminó perezosamente hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró allí, pegó la cabeza en la puerta y sonrió.

La última vez que estuvo allí, encerrada en ese mismo baño, lloró como nunca por la pronta partida de Freddie. Ese día sintió que lo había perdido para siempre, no eran novios ni nada por el estilo pero tenían algo especial y ella quería descubrir ese mundo que él le ofrecía.

Dejó salir el agua caliente y un poco de agua fría, necesitaba despejar su mente y dejar de sentir nervios. Sí, Samantha Puckett moría de nervios en ese momento. Por años se comunicaba con Carly y con Freddie, aunque debía admitir que hablaba más con el chico que con su mejor amiga.

Se dejo caer suavemente en la bañera con el agua tibia y se sintió en el cielo "Diablos, esto está bien" susurró. Después de tanto tiempo eso era lo más cercano a unas vacaciones, todo fue una locura cuando su jefe y amigo le dio trabajo en el hospital de Nueva York-Presbyterian, solo quedaba a dos horas de su casa y viajaba todos los días. Al principio se acostumbro pero después que le ofrecieran una plaza para estudiar enfermería su vida "tranquila" acabo.

Ella no se arrepentía de nada, gozaba de un buen sueldo, su madre se estaba recuperando y ahora estudiaba en una excelente universidad. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo más en su vida para ser feliz, lo necesitaba a él.

Por otro lado, a dos cuadras de allí, en un taxi se encontraba Freddie. Aunque, aparentemente, se notaba relajado, en realidad estaba muy ansioso. Ansioso no solo por ver a Carly sino por verla a ella. Habían pasado tres años desde que se fue a la universidad y la extrañaba como nunca.

Su celular repicó, y sonrió al ver el nombre de su madre en la pantalla.

-Hola, mamá… -sonrío ante su entusiasmo. –Te esperaré, no te preocupes sino me consigues ya sabes dónde encontrarme –dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Ya está aquí, Señor, son 30 dólares –le pagó y tomó sus maletas. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón se aceleraba.

Estaba feliz de estar allí, en su casa, con sus amigos aunque sea por un mes. En años anteriores no había tenido descanso, decidió tomar intensivos para adelantar su carrera y eso le quitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y solo le dejaba para charlar con ellas por chat o uno que otro email.

Ya en el Lobby no pudo aguantar la emoción, se acercó rápidamente al ascensor y presionó el número 8 mientras las puertas se cerraban. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido allí la noche antes de su viaje.

"Freddie necesitaba despejar su mente, estaba muy emocionado por ir a la universidad y sobre todo por conseguir la beca para su carrera. Sin embargo, se sentía muy triste por dejar a sus amigos, a su familia y por dejarla a ella. Dejó caer su cabeza en las puertas del ascensor mientras presionaba la "T" de terraza, allí estaría solo y lograría despejar su mente.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había dejado con Carly y Sam cuando querían ver las estrellas y hablar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Le faltaban meses para cumplir sus 18 años y no podía creer como había cambiado todo.

Conoció a Carly cuando se mudo a este lugar, le parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo, siempre acompañada con la "loca" de Sam Puckett. Freddie sonrió ante eso, él le tenía mucho miedo a la chica, lo espantaba su forma de ser tan ruda. Con el pasar del tiempo se hizo amigo de Carly y de Sam, si eso se podía llamar amistad ya que la chica aprovechaba cada minuto para molestarlo o insultarlo.

-Hola… -la voz de Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no se giró sabía que ella se acercaría. –Discúlpame… -susurró la rubia con voz temblorosa.

-No te disculpes, Sam… no me has hecho nada –respondió él escuetamente.

-Si te he hice muchas cosas, yo… -Sam gruñó a causa de la impotencia y las lagrimas comenzaron a acudir rápidamente. Freddie estaba sorprendido, ella nunca lloraba. –Maldición Freddie, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi…

El aludido no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No supo en qué momento se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ti? –Susurró la rubia entrecortadamente-, mi mundo se detuvo por completo cuando nos dimos ese beso, mi primer beso… después se me hizo imposible tratarte mal… estaba tan ilusionada y a la vez asustada que no me di cuenta cuando mi trato hacia ti cambio. Luego te besé otra vez y me dio tanto pánico que me rechazaras que no intente buscarte más…

-Sam, yo…

-Ahora había tenido un gran progreso, ya había logrado ser más abierta más expresiva contigo. Había dejado de tratarte mal y estaba jodidamente segura que podía expresarte mis sentimientos… -no pudo seguir más, Freddie la había besado.

Sus besos eran fuertes y seguros, no había temor y mucho menos inseguridad. Poco a poco Sam comenzó a responder, ambos estaban experimentando un sentimiento único y sublime. La atrajo más a su cuerpo al punto de acostarla sobre él, sus lenguas se unieron haciendo el contacto más íntimo y sus corazones estallaron a causa de la emoción.

Ninguno noto a dos personas que estaban asomadas en la entrada de la terraza, Carly y la señora Marissa. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo especial. Dos lágrimas cayeron lentamente de los ojos de la rubia y él las detuvo con sus labios.

-No llores... me parte el alma verte así –susurró con voz temblorosa.  
>-Entonces deja tú de llorar… -Freddie se sorprendió e intento tocar su rostro, pero ella limpió los rastros de lágrimas con su pulgar. –Te amo…<p>

Él suspiró y sintió como su estomago se retorcía a causa de la emoción…

-Yo también, más de lo que puedes imaginar. –Vio con alivio como la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa radiante pero que borró casi al instante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó en medio de un susurró.

-No lo sé… -dijo el castaño con dolor en su voz. -¿Me esperarías?  
>La aludida lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez: -Tarde tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, puedo esperar.<p>

Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a unir sus labios."

-Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? –Freddie abrió los ojos y sonrió apenado con la señora que de seguro llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

-Disculpe, estoy algo cansado –se excuso mientras tomaba sus maletas y se acercaba a su apartamento.

Como era de esperarse estaba vacío, su madre estaba en una convención y regresaría muy tarde. Dejó todas sus cosas en su habitación y corrió hacia el apartamento de Carly, estaba ansioso por verlas.

Tocó el timbre y escucho gritar a su amiga un "adelante". En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de emoción, al fin estaba en casa.****

**Carly  
><strong>Ella estaba preparando un estofado con papas asadas para la cena, de seguro su amiga se lo agradecería. Mientras picaba las papas observaba el reloj repetidas veces, él llegaría pronto y no estaba para nada segura de lo que ocurriría en el momento que se encuentren.

Recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro la noche donde realizaron una fiesta de despedida para Freddie, todos estaban felices de que él pudiera seguir sus sueños, todos menos ella. En un momento de la noche la rubia había desaparecido y Freddie también, su madre lo buscaba como desesperada y decidió ayudarla a buscarlo. Recuerda haber subido hasta la terraza para buscarlo, de seguro estaba allí. Pero ninguna estaba preparada para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"-No puedo creerlo… -susurró Carly con sorpresa.

-Yo sí, no puedo creer que tardaran tanto en darse cuenta –susurró Marissa, la mamá de Freddie, en medio de un lamento.

-¿Usted ya lo sabía? –la aludida asintió y sonrió de vuelta.

-Mi hijo es ingenuo y esa chica también, vi tantas veces como trataba mal a mi hijo y de pronto fue cambiando… -explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Esa chica estaba enamorada de mi hijo y Freddie de ella, su mirada me lo decía. ¿Cuántos jovencitos ves que les guste ser maltratados por una chica?

-Pues…

-Mi Freddie buscaba que ella le contestara mal, sonreía e intentaba fingir estar molesto…"

El timbre el saco de sus pensamientos, ¿Cuánta gente podía molestar en una sola tarde?

-Adelante… -gritó Carly con fastidio.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrever a un hombre de cabellos castaños bien formado, pero con la típica sonrisa ladeada y ese movimiento de cejas que era único en él. –Freddie… -gritó Carly nuevamente dejando el cuchillo en alguna parte de la mesa para abrazarlo.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Freddie con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Perfectamente bien, pero… mírate, estás grande –el aludido sonrió mientras ingresaba a la sala.

-Este lugar está como lo recuerdo –dijo con añoranza. – ¿Ella está aquí?  
>Al principio Carly no entendía su pregunta, pero luego asintió y la llamo: -Sam, baja ya…<p>

Ella notó con satisfacción como su amigo se ponía nervioso, eso significaba una cosa que aun sentía algo por ella y solo hacía falta saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

Carly abrió la boca sorprendida al ver el atuendo de su amiga, no hacía falta ver a Freddie para saber que él estaba en iguales condiciones. Sam portaba una minifalda y una polera verde ajustada con sus converse que hacían juego.

-Carly, no consigo la secadora… -gruñó mientras se quitaba un nudo de su cabello. –Detesto cuando se me enreda, a veces siento que lo mejor es no peinarlo…

Se detuvo de golpe al verlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su respiración se agito. La morena se giró para observar a su amigo que había dibujado una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Sam…

-Hola… Freddie –dijo antes de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza.  
>Él no la recordaba tan pequeña, pero sintió que ese abrazo era correcto, se sintió en casa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**  
><strong>Promesas<strong>

Después de escuchar la voz de Carly, Freddie comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón estaba acelerado por la anticipación, la vería de nuevo. Decidió abrir la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Carly. Ella se le quedo mirando unos segundos sorprendida para luego gritar emocionada y acercarse a él.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía increíblemente bien estar allí.

-Perfectamente bien, pero… mírate, estás grande –Carly dijo entre risas y él solo se limitó a reír, se veía tan graciosa.

Entró rápidamente a la sala y sonrió.

-Este lugar está como lo recuerdo –dijo con añoranza. Paseó su mirada por toda la sala y fijo su mirada en Carly-. ¿Ella está aquí?

Al principio Carly no entendía su pregunta, pero luego asintió y la llamo: -Sam, baja ya…

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su corazón latir con fuerza. Sin embargo, le impacto verla de nuevo tan diferente, tan hermosa. Tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar gemir, estaba jodidamente sexy con su minifalda y su polera verde.

-Carly, no consigo la secadora… -gruñó Sam mientras intentaba quitarse un nudo de su cabello. –Detesto cuando se me enreda, a veces siento que lo mejor es no peinarlo…

La rubia notó la presencia de Freddie y se detuvo bruscamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su respiración se agitó. Por otro lado, él moría de ganas por saludarla, pero no podía moverse así que solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Hola, Sam… -dijo él con voz temblorosa.

-Hola… Freddie –le escuchó decir antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cuando la abrazó se sintió feliz, sintió que nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento tan perfecto. La última vez que estuvo en sus brazos fue aquella noche, se había ganado un resfriado gracias a eso, pero no me importo. Cuatro horas hasta el amanecer fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que no quería estar lejos de Sam.

Se separó solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, estaba hermosa.

-¿Qué hay, tecnicucho? –dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro para luego pegarle como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ouch, ¿Por qué me golpeas? –gritó Freddie fingiendo indignación haciendo que ella ampliara más su sonrisa.

-Ya no finges tan bien, Benson… -dijo entre risas.

Él se giró para observar a Carly, tenía su boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, de seguro nunca había notado que Freddie fingía cuando Sam le golpeaba. Charlaron por un largo tiempo mientras estaba lista la cena.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya estás por graduarte –dijo Carly emocionada

-Llegando a un nuevo nivel con tus cables y aparatos extraños, excelente –dijo Sam con sorna pero con un deje de orgullo escondido.

-¿Cuándo es el acto? –preguntó de nuevo Carly con emoción.

-Dentro de seis meses, el próximo mes defiendo mi proyecto –dijo emocionado. –Sam, ¿Cómo te trata Yale?

La rubia sonrió, pero antes de poder responder Carly grito.

-¿Yale? Sam, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –le reclamo, sin embargo, estaba más emocionada aun.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, gracias Fredonto por arruinarla –el aludido se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír, ella ni se imaginaba cuanto extrañaba él sus insultos, era una parte especial de su relación.

-Amiga me siento orgullosa de ti, ¿Cómo conseguiste la admisión? Es muy difícil aplicar.

-Lo sé, ¿recuerdas al señor Clonan? –Carly asintió. –Bueno él es uno de los accionistas y me consiguió un cupo en enfermería.

-Genial –gritó con emoción y Sam ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Siguieron las charlas y los juegos tontos que tenían muchos años sin hacer, se tomaron fotos y recordaron las locuras y anécdotas de iCarly.

-Sería agradable hacer un nuevo segmento de iCarly, sé que nadie nos va a ver, pero sería genial compartir de nuevo, improvisar… -dijo Sam con entusiasmo.

-Cantar, bailar… -complementó Carly de igual forma.

-O simplemente ser insultado y golpeado por Sam –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro que fue correspondida por ambas chicas.

-Si lo que extrañas de iCarly son mis golpes e insultos lo puedo hacer gratis, Benson –Sam se levantó y tomó su pie con brusquedad para luego lanzarlo al piso.

El castaño no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le había parecido gracioso el pequeño arrebato de la rubia.

-Sam, ¿Qué haces? –chilló la morena alterada. -¿Estás loca?

-Estoy bien, Carly… Ouch, ya no me siento inmune a esto… -dijo Freddie entre risas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría hacer efectos y todo lo necesario para un segmento? –el aludido levanto las cejas y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Dos horas cuando máximo…

-Perfecto, mañana podemos hacer uno, ahora la comida… muero de hambre –Sam gruño divertida mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Cenaron y siguieron charlando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, salieron cosas a la luz que de seguro nunca habrían dicho cuando eran adolescentes. Pero todo termino cuando la mamá de Freddie llegó y se lo llevó de allí para pasar tiempo con él.

Sam y Carly hablaron un poco más antes de irse cada una a dormir, o al menos una de ellas. La rubia salió del apartamento de su amiga y se dirigió al ascensor, necesitaba despejar su mente y sus sentimientos. Freddie aun la ponía nerviosa y la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Claro a sus 18 años aun estaba en el último año de secundaria mientras que sus amigos estaban esperando sus solicitudes a las diferentes universidades que aspiraban. Ella no era de esas chicas estudiosas que ganaban becas ni nada parecido, pero ese año había decidido que lo mejor era graduarse, en serio. Su amiga y Freddie le habían ayudado a estudiar en todas las pruebas y las había pasado todas.

Sin embargo, una semana antes de su graduación mientras practicaban un segmento de iCarly llegó el castaño con una carta en la mano.

Freddie entró al estudio de iCarly con una extraña mueca en su rostro, Sam no sabría decir si era de felicidad o tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Benson? –preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él y le arrebató la carta que tenía en su mano. –Veamos que tiene Freddie aquí –leyó la carta y su sonrisa se borró por completo.

-¿Qué dice la carta, Sam? –urgió Carly preocupada.

-Felicidades, Freddie… -susurró con amargura y se fue.

En ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad, eso lo debía admitir. Lo trato tan mal que en vez de estar feliz por él y regalarle los mejores momentos, se enfrasco en su dolor y se desquitó con él.

Estaban todos celebrando que Sam se había graduado y a su vez daban una fiesta de despedida. La rubia estaba sentada en el sofá con el ceño fruncido e ignoraba a todos los que se acercaban a hablarle. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, sin proponérselo estaba arruinando la fiesta.

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué está mal contigo? –Carly, su mejor amiga le estaba reclamando. –No puede ser que estés mostrándote así, amargada… molesta, yo que sé…

-Solo déjame… -gritó Sam molesta antes de levantarse y desparecer por el pasillo.

Entró al ascensor molesta, estaba indecisa si ir a su casa o simplemente subir a la terraza. Después de varios segundos se decidió por la terraza, no tenía nada que perder, además podía pasar la noche allí y ahogarse sola en sus penas. Sin embargo, el destino le hizo una mala jugada. Allí estaba él, la persona que menos quería enfrentar en esos momentos.

Se giró sobre sus talones e ingreso al ascensor, pero se detuvo. Tenía que ser valiente, debía enfrentarlo ahora o morir con ese secreto que la estaba atormentando.

-Hola… -susurró la rubia con temblor en su voz. –Discúlpame… -intentó dar sus razones pero él le interrumpió.

-No te disculpes, Sam… no me has hecho nada –respondió Freddie escuetamente.

-Si te he hice muchas cosas, yo… -Sam gruñó a causa de la impotencia y las lagrimas comenzaron a acudir rápidamente. Freddie estaba sorprendido, ella nunca lloraba. –Maldición Freddie, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi…

No quería verle a la cara, lo había echado a perder. De seguro pensaba que era una debilucha sin remedio, sin embargo, no le importaba en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ti? –Susurró la rubia entrecortadamente-, mi mundo se detuvo por completo cuando nos dimos ese beso, mi primer beso… después se me hizo imposible tratarte mal… estaba tan ilusionada y a la vez asustada que no me di cuenta cuando mi trato hacia ti cambio. Luego te besé otra vez y me dio tanto pánico que me rechazaras que no intente buscarte más…

-Sam, yo… -Freddie intentó parar su discurso, no lo iba a permitir, no se imaginaba cuanto le costaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora había tenido un gran progreso, ya había logrado ser más abierta más expresiva contigo. Había dejado de tratarte mal y estaba jodidamente segura que podía expresarte mis sentimientos… -abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos de forma brusca.

Lentamente comenzó a responder, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción. Podía sentir el corazón de Freddie latir al compás del suyo. Sam se sintió desfallecer cuando sus lenguas se unieron en una pelea donde no había ganador. Él la levantó y la subió hasta su pecho haciendo más íntimo el beso, pero se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire.

La rubia noto como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y él no hacía nada para detenerlas. En ese momento confesaron sus sentimientos, se amaban y no podían ocultarlo ya. Después de charlar por un momento volvieron a unir sus labios.

**POV Sam**

Sus besos me sabían a gloria, era como nuestro primer beso. Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura mientras con la mano que tenía libre jugaba con mis rizos con suavidad. Rompió el beso con brusquedad para bajar y besar mi cuello.

-Maldición… -gemí al sentir como succionaba la piel sensible de mi cuello, podía sentir como mi cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura.

-Sam, no sabes cuánto soñé con tenerte así… -susurró para luego besarme con fuerza y pasión.

Podía sentir como mis barreras y mi buen juicio se iba por un tubo por sus palabras, nunca imaginé que Freddie pudiera desearme, ni en mis sueños. De pronto se detuvo y dejo de besarme, pegó su frente en la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y podía sentir porque, vaya que si lo sentía.

-Yo… yo no… -movió su boca un par de veces intentando decir algo coherente. Me encantaba despertar en él ese tipo de reacciones, me hacían sentir deseada.

-No te preocupes… también te deseo –susurré cerca de sus labios y él se tenso mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Me sonrojé ante el movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomé su mano y la conduje lentamente hasta el interior de mis pantalones. Yo solo podía escuchar su respiración y sus jadeos, solté su mano y le indique con mis ojos que bajara. Sentir que era él quien me tocaba y no era yo quien lo obligaba me encantaba.

Mi respiración se agitó al sentir sus dedos en mi vientre, tuve que morder mis labios para evitar gemir ante lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y mordía su labio con fuerza mientras contenía su respiración. Creo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la reacción que iba a tener.

Gemí, no, grité con fuerza al sentir sus dedos tocar mi centro. Eso solo lo había hecho yo pensando en él y ahora Freddie era quien me tocaba, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo si seguía así, escuchando sus gemidos y los míos.

La fricción aumentó y me vi envuelta en una espiral sin retorno.

-Dios, Freddie… más fuerte… por favor –gemía sin control, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Por un momento sentí que lo había asustado y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, pero cuando intente hablar sentí como tiraba de mis pantalones. Sentí sus labios apresar los míos nuevamente mientras reanudaba su tarea, esta vez más fuerte y rápido.

Me deje llevar por esa sensación fuerte y placentera. De pronto deje de escuchar y de ver. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad sentí como mi cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos junto al entrar y salir de sus dedos, lento y profundo.

-Sam… Maldición –gimió contra mi pecho. Estaba excitado, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Sacó sus dedos de mi interior y vi con fascinación como los chupaba, me estaba probando.

Me acerqué a su cuello aun jadeante y comencé besarlo con fuerza. Podía sentir su pulso en mis labios y su deseo aumentar alarmantemente. Lo giré tan rápido como pude y me coloqué encima de él. Realicé el mismo camino que él había hecho conmigo, su cuerpo temblaba a causa del placer.

-No… Sam, no tienes… -gimió como nunca lo había escuchado gemir, ahora sabía que no había sonido más excitante que ese.

-¿Te gusta? –susurré seductoramente mientras lamía su cuello.

-Oh… Dios… sí –jadeó con fuerza, como si le faltara el aire. –Maldición…

Y con ese improperio dio inicio a su orgasmo, los gemidos y gruñidos iban en aumento hasta que se detuvo. Su cuerpo se relajo y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-Nunca había hecho algo así… -susurró con voz temblorosa y ronca.

-Ni yo… -susurré por igual. –Prométeme que si consigues otra chica y te enamoras de ella me lo dirás.

-Te lo prometo…

-Prométeme que si me dejas de amar me lo harás saber…

-Sí…

-Yo también te lo prometo y te prometo esperarte hasta el día de tu regreso… -susurré mientras lo besaba.

Abrí los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Siempre tenía la misma reacción cada vez que revivía ese recuerdo, fue mi primera experiencia y nada más que con mi primer amor, mi primer y único amor.

-¿Por qué tan sola? –mi pulso se disparó y mi respiración se agitó al escucharlo, no sabía lo condenadamente sexy que resultaba para mí.

-Estaba pensando… -susurré de vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Buenos recuerdos? –susurró abrazándome con fuerza.

-Excelentes… -ronronee ante la sensación que su calidad causaba en mí.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos cuando que solo fue roto por él.

-Sam… ¿me amas? –susurró con temblor en su voz.

Me giré para encararlo, lo miré a los ojos y susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

-Te amo… -y nos fundimos en un beso necesitado, anhelado y sublime.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**  
><strong>Déjame amarte… <strong>

Sam no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir a causa del placentero beso, un beso que espero por cuatro años. Los labios del castaño la enloquecían y le parecía mentira que aun causaran ese efecto desde su primer beso. Él era el único que lograba acelerar su corazón, hacerla temblar y quitarle el aliento, todo en un solo instante.

Sam recuerda que, el día de su primer beso, no esperaba ese tipo de emociones sin sentidos o al menos eso pensaba ella en ese momento. Ese día en la azotea, faltando pocas horas para la partida de Freddie, él la beso. Sus besos fueron todo menos inocente, no solo despertó en ella sentimientos ya conocidos, un fuego incontrolable creció desde su bajo vientre hasta esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón no solo latía en su pecho, en ese momento lo podía sentir en su piel y estaba segura que él también lo sentía.

-Duerme conmigo… -susurró Freddie entrecortadamente. –Solo quiero dormir, tenerte en mis brazos… sentir tu calor, nada más.

La rubia asintió besando sus labios ligeramente antes de dejarse guiar hasta el interior del edificio, no había prisas, solo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Cuando llegaron al piso 8 y las puertas del elevador se abrieron ninguno quiso moverse de su lugar, estaban tan a gusto en ese abrazo que era un delito romperlo, pero tenían que hacerlo. Sam siguió a Freddie hasta la entrada de su apartamento y luego a su habitación donde, sin palabras o situaciones incomodas, se acurrucaron en la cama.

Freddie la abrazó suave y firme al mismo tiempo, él estaba seguro que Sam podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero no le importaba. El castaño aun no podía salir de su asombro, ella estaba tan hermosa con su cabello rubio alborotado y sus ojos azul profundo. Los ojos de Freddie viajaron lentamente hasta los labios carnosos de Sam que estaban entreabiertos invitándolo a besarlos. Lentamente cortaba el espacio entre sus labios hasta el punto de solo rozarlos, estaba tan cera que podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre su piel.

-¿Quieres besarme, Freddie? –Él asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus labios. -¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

Con esas palabras unieron sus labios en un beso suave pero lleno de pasión. Las manos de Freddie recorrían un camino lento hasta sus rizos, él jamás se cansaría de la sensación que causaba el cabello de Sam en sus dedos o la suavidad de su piel, era electricidad pura. Lentamente sus besos bajaron de intensidad hasta solamente rozar sus labios, él la miro a los ojos y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa… -susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Marissa Benson estaba preparando el desayuno y se preguntaba porque su hijo se había levantado. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina e hizo una mueca con sus labios antes de ir hasta su habitación y despertarlo. Al momento de abrir la puerta, ella estuvo a punto de gritar pero notó aliviada que ambos estaban vestidos y solo habían dormido juntos. Cerró la puerta suavemente dejándolos dormir, si de algo estaba segura era de lo mucho que se extrañaban.

De vuelta a la habitación de Freddie, la rubia había escuchado a Marissa cuando entró y esperó de todo menos que se retirara en paz, sin formar ningún tipo de escándalo. Aunque le costara admitirlo se sentía aliviada de eso ya que había una pequeña posibilidad de que ella la aceptara. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y no pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba tan enamorada de Freddie que esos cuatro años separados logró afianzar ese sentimiento.

Sam recorrió la habitación de Freddie con su mirada, estaba igual a la última vez que piso ese lugar. Las paredes tenían ese color azul y blanco que tanto odió en aquellos años y que ahora le encantaba porque le recordaba a él. La rubia caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y le puso seguro, confiaba en Freddie, pero no en la loca.

Ella se acercó al espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, su rostro se veía cansado pero no se sentía igual. Se vio obligada a madurar antes de tiempo por el accidente de su madre, trabajaba y la cuidaba todo al mismo tiempo, no era de extrañarse que su rostro estuviera demacrado. Aunque aún mantenía rasgos de la antigua Sam Puckett, ya no era una niña. Se acercó hasta la regadera, abrió el agua caliente y un poco de la fría para lograr una temperatura agradable. Las ropas quedaron esparcidas por el piso antes de comenzar con su baño, tal vez debió pedir permiso, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Mientras el agua tibia caía suavemente sobre su cabeza y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo le fue imposible no pensar en él. En los besos sobre sus labios y su piel, en la tibia y placentera sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Sam se muerde el labio inconscientemente y ahoga un gemido en el proceso, aun no puede creer el efecto que Freddie le causaba.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Freddie miraba fijamente el techo mientras escuchaba el suave caer del agua proveniente de su baño. Había despertado minutos atrás al no sentirla a su lado, tardo solo tres segundos en notar que estaba en su baño. El castaño cerró sus ojos para aspirar el aroma impregnado en su almohada, era un olor extraño característico en Sam que lo elevaba al paraíso.

La noche anterior cuando la escuchó decir que lo amaba, estaba seguro que soñaba, pero sus besos y sus brazos atrayéndolo más le indicaban que estaba equivocado; no era un sueño, era la dulce realidad. Sam no se imaginaba cuan ansioso estaba él por verla, besarla, abrazarla… sentirla suya, pero eso podía esperar ya que quería hacer las cosas bien.

-Buenos días, Freddie… -murmuró Sam acercándose lentamente a él, su cabello estaba mojado y goteaba un poco mojando su ropa.

-Hola, amor… -susurró el castaño cerrando la distancia en ellos, sus besos eran simplemente únicos.

-Debo ir a casa de Carly antes que llamé a la policía y a toda la fuerza armada por no conseguirme –dijo la rubia entre risas.

-Desayuna conmigo, por favor –"¿Cómo se supone que me negaré ante esto?" gritó Sam internamente antes de aceptar.

Cinco horas más tarde…  
>Carly correteaba de un lado al otro en el estudio, habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde limpiándolo para el show. Ahora faltaban segundos para comenzar y se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de las personas, si gustaría o no el show y otras más. En cambio, Sam estaba sentada en el sillón mirando fijamente al castaño que de vez en cuando le sonreía. Ella no se sentía nerviosa, siempre disfrutó de hacer iCarly con sus amigos pero todo terminó cuando Freddie partió a la universidad.<p>

-Bien chicas, es hora… -avisó el castaño emocionado. –Veinte segundos…

Carly chilló emocionada haciendo reír a sus amigos, se paró en uno de los extremos más lejanos del estudio y Sam hizo lo propio, pero del lado contrario. Freddie también estaba nervioso, iCarly siempre fue y será su programa favorito, y aunque nadie lo viera en ese momento él estaba feliz de compartir nuevamente con ellas de esa forma.

-En 5… 4… 3… 2… -Freddie hizo la típica seña con su mano.

-Hola, hola… yo soy Carly –gritó la morena saltando desde su posición.

-Y yo debo ser Sam –dijo la rubia deslizándose con gracia.

-Y esto es iCarly…

Freddie no había reído tanto en cuatro años, a pesar de la torpeza inicial que parecía afectarles a Carly y a él. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía una profesional, a decir verdad para ella siempre fue fácil hacer los programas e improvisar. Cuando terminaron el programa que duro más de lo habitual, bajaron por unos aperitivos.

La morena revisaba su celular apoyada al hombro de Freddie que, como cosa extraña, estaba pegado a su laptop revisando sabrá Dios que cosa. La rubia estaba en la cocina preparando los aperitivos, siempre se iba por lo más fácil y rápido, pero esta vez los sorprendería con algo especial. A ella le encantaba ese postre y estaba segura que sus amigos lo disfrutarían.

-Sam, ¿Qué tanto haces? –preguntó Freddie tratando de llamar su atención.

-Espero no te estés comiendo nada o lo lamentaras –amenazó Carly entre risas.

-Ustedes allí, esperen un momento que esto lleva trabajo –dijo con voz cantarina sorprendiendo a la morena. Su amiga nunca fue una persona amante a la cocina, al menos que sea para comer, pero en sus años de infancia y adolescencia nunca la vio cocinar, tal vez si había cambiado después de todo.

Minutos más tarde, Sam observaba divertida a sus amigos que no paraban de comer y lanzar sonidos extraños por el sabor.

-Sam esto esta bueno –dijo Freddie con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí… buenísimo… -su amiga dejo de comer y la miró a los ojos. -¿Por qué no comes?

La mirada de la rubia paso de felicidad a tristeza.

-No puedo comer nada de eso… -susurró dibujando una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero hablar de eso… -susurró antes de huir, se disculpó con la mirada y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Tenía que escapar, aun no estaba preparada para contarles la verdad.

Tres años atrás mientras estaba en la fiesta anual del hospital, Sam comía todo lo que se le atravesara, pero en el transcurso de las horas comenzó a sentirse cansada, sentía que el aire le faltaba y su pecho le dolía. Lentamente o rápidamente, la verdad no estaba segura, cayó al piso y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. Despertó un día después llena de tubos e intravenosas, solo tardo un minuto para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Su jefe, su amigo, su padre el doctor Clonan le dijo una tarde cual era su problema. Nunca pensó sentirse tan mal por una noticia, tenía una válvula del corazón atrofiada y debían operarla, el problema era que su seguro no cubría dicha cantidad. Comenzó una nueva dieta y con ello una nueva vida, ella trataba de cuidarse mientras esperaba cumplir cinco años de trabajo en el hospital y así poder operarse.

La rubia se dejo caer lentamente en la pared del pasillo, no quería afrontar la realidad en esos momentos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejo escapar un suspiro más parecido a un lamento, se reprochaba una y otra vez por dejarlos así. Escuchó unos pasos, alguien se acercaba a ella y no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a sus amigos.

-Una locura este día, ¿eh? –ese era Freddie, su tono destilaba tristeza. –Sammy, confía en mí, dime qué te pasa… no me gusta verte así.

-Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, tanto que necesito contarte… pero tengo miedo, Freddie, miedo a lo que pueda pasar y como reaccionaran al enterarse –la rubia suspiró y con voz temblorosa le dijo. –Muchas noches escribía lo que me pasaba, pero me acobardaba… no sabes lo difícil que esto, nadie más lo sabe… solo yo y el Doctor Clonan por supuesto.

-¿Qué tienes? Desahógate conmigo… Sam, confía en mí por favor –a estas alturas Freddie la abrazaba con fuerza mientras besaba su frente.

-Lo que tengo puede solucionarse, Freddie… -susurro tan bajo que le costaba mucho entenderla. –Tengo una de las válvulas del corazón atrofiadas… el doctor me dijo que tal vez tengo años así y no habían síntomas… -la rubia se encogió de hombros y suspiró mientras mordía su labio. –No le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mamá o a Mel porque no quiero otro peso en sus vidas, ya es suficiente.

Ella podía sentir como su visión se nublaba gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas, no quería aceptarlo en voz alta, pero se sentía bien confesarlo y ser escuchada. El castaño la abrazó con fuerza, más de la permitida pero ella lo necesitaba, solo quería sentirse segura.

-¿Te vas a operar? –susurró el castaño en su oído.

-Me faltan tres años, solo tengo que aguantar el incremento del seguro… -susurró entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Te pudimos ayudar, Sam, no vuelvas a hacer eso –la regañó sin romper el abrazo. –No todo el tiempo tienes que ser fuerte maldita sea, confía en tu familia y en los que te queremos…

La rubia asintió alejándose solo un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al verlo llorar. Sus manos limpiaron cualquier rastro de lágrimas para luego besarlo con ternura y amor.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –susurró Freddie y ella solo se limitó a asentir.

El apartamento estaba totalmente vacío, no había rastros de Marissa por ningún lado. "Doble turno" le susurró él y ella asintió, Marissa era una enfermera y bueno, entendía todo lo referente a ello. La rubia se sumió en sus pensamientos, en su dolor y en todas las preocupaciones que tenía.

Ella sintió los labios de Freddie surcar un camino suave por su cuello haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones. Sam se giró chocando sus labios con ansias provocando gemidos de placer. Sus manos subieron instintivamente hasta su cuello para cerrar la distancia en ellos haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Sintió el borde de la cama en sus piernas y se dejo caer suavemente sin romper el beso, ella no pudo evitar los temblores de su cuerpo a causa del nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes más… déjame cuidarte Sam, déjame hacerlo –susurró Freddie con voz ronca logrando erizar su piel. –Déjame amarte…

Y con eso último, toda preocupación y molestia quedaron olvidadas. Ahora solo existían Freddie y Sam, nadie más.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Conociéndonos  
>Te amo<strong>

Sam abrió los ojos cuando sintió los primeros rayos del sol, se sentía tan bien y feliz que podía gritar. Se estiró un poco desde su posición y sonrió al sentir un poco de dolor en la parte baja de su vientre y en sus músculos. Esa había sido, sin duda alguna, la segunda mejor noche de su vida porque la primera había sido hace cuatro años cuando se confesaron su amor. Lentamente subió la mirada solo para verlo hermosamente dormido con sus labios entreabiertos y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, ¿podía ser más hermoso?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeaban fuerte sus sentidos. Recuerda sus últimas palabras, le pedía que dejara amarla y diablos que si quería, lo había deseado por tantos años que ella no iba a impedírselo. Las manos de Freddie acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza, él necesitaba grabarse cada curva, cada imperfección y cada mueca que hacía cuando sentía su toque.

El castaño comenzó a subir su camisa sin dejar de besarla, Sam podía sentir el cambio en su cuerpo. Su interior vibraba de miedo y placer al mismo tiempo, ¿y si no era lo suficiente buena para él? Esas y otras preguntas sin sentido vagaban por su mente desconcentrándola.

-No pienses… -susurró él mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. El placer que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible.

Todo era tan candente y erótico, sus respiraciones erráticas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y uno que otro gemido de placer cuando sus manos tocaban algún punto débil. La rubia buscaba igualdad en el momento que decidió quitar la camisa de Freddie, pero no podía controlar su fuerza, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo que combinada con su excitación hizo que todos los botones de su camisa salieran volando por la habitación.

Freddie lanzó un gruñido ronco al sentir el desespero de Sam. Ella comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho mordiendo todo a su paso con suavidad erizando su piel, la rubia no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él. Volvieron a unir sus labios, querían disfrutar del momento, hacerlo especial. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta si uno era virgen o no, esa sería la primera vez para ambos.

De pronto, Sam lo empuja sorprendiéndolo, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pero entonces, la rubia hizo algo que lo dejo sin habla. Allí estaba ella parada frente a él, mirándolo con deseo mientras le quitaba el pantalón, cada movimiento era una tortura exquisita para él. Luego, la rubia se deshizo de sus pantalones con rapidez antes de sentarse sobre él y unir sus labios en un beso necesitado.

Sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio y ellos parecían haber olvidado como respirar. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Freddie cuando ella movió sus caderas en su contra, lo estaba volviendo loco. Al no soportar la lentitud, las manos del castaño se apoderaron de sus caderas y comenzó un movimiento exquisito para ambos. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de gemir y estremecerse ante las sensaciones que producía ese simple roce.

Ambos jadeaban y gemían durante el beso. La sensación de vacío y vértigo en su bajo vientre se intensifico, ella sabía que significaba y rogaba mentalmente que no se detuviera. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al no poder soportarlo, se dejo llevar, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro se perdió en el placer. Sus gemidos mandaban choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, Freddie se sentía desfallecer ante eso.

-Dios, Sam… eres tan sexy… te deseo tanto –gruñó cuando sus gemidos fueron reemplazados por suspiros de placer.

El castaño la dejo caer sobre su cama para regresar a la tarea de amarla. Cada beso y caricia enviaban replicas de placer por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, ella mordía sus labios tratando de callar sus gemidos; a este punto, Sam estaba fuera de control y solo quería una cosa, y eso era él.

Las manos del castaño viajaron lentamente hasta sus pechos, los apretó suavemente haciéndola gemir. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo quedo expuesto ante él, solo se limitaba a sentir. Freddie bajaba lentamente hasta su pecho hasta atrapar uno de ellos en su boca, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y un gruñido casi animal salió de su garganta mientras agarraba el cabello de él con fuerza, no quería que terminara. Sus dientes rozaron suavemente el pezón para luego lamerlo, Sam no podía parar de gemir, esa sensación la sobrepasaba.

Freddie continuó con besos húmedos sobre su piel, ella estaba tan perdida en su propio placer que se sorprendió al sentir sus labios en su vientre.

-Freddie… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró entrecortadamente, pero él no le respondió.

Sam se mordió el labio, no quería detenerlo. No había llegado a su destino cuando sentía su cuerpo temblar por la anticipación. Él desvió su camino para besar su muslo y morderlo suavemente provocando un gemido de placer; Freddie acomodó las piernas de la rubia sobre sus hombros y la miró rápidamente antes de hacerlo. En sus ojos había lujuria, deseo y placer. Podía ver como ella mordía su labio con fuerza y sus manos agarraban las sabanas de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Él bajo lentamente a su centro, su respiración era errática y pudo observar como la piel de la rubia se erizaba. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, le encantaba ser el causante de su deseo y placer. El castaño no soporto más esa tortura y simplemente se dejo llevar. No sabe que hizo desearla más si el hecho que ella prácticamente gritó al punto de dañar sus pulmones o el que su sabor era lo más exquisito del mundo; las manos de Sam agarraban su cabello con fuerza atrayéndolo más, obligándolo a olvidarse de los miedos y solo dejarse llevar por el momento.

Sam no podía creer el remolino de sensaciones que la estaban llevando al tope, no sería capaz de soportar tanto, estaba a punto de explotar. Se obligó a si misma a mirar lo que él estaba haciendo, se veía tan sexy con su ceño fruncido y… "Oh Dios" gritó en su cabeza haciéndole eco a sus gemidos. Freddie la estaba mirando fijamente mientras lamía su centro, eso fue suficiente para enviarla directamente al cielo por segunda vez.

El cuerpo de la rubia se retorcía a causa del placer, su piel estaba erizada y no podía dejar de gemir o gritar, no había diferencia para él. Cuando sintió que no resistía más su toque, comenzó un camino de regreso a sus labios. Freddie sonrió ante la reacción de ella, nunca le había producido tanto placer y tortura una caricia. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se apartó bruscamente de él.

-¿Sam? –Susurró con voz ronca, sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención.

Se giró lentamente y sus ojos mostraban un fuego que lo hizo estremecer, se deslizo sobre él para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Nunca había visto una actitud así en ella, estaba tan decidida, tan segura que lo intimido por un segundo. La rubia rompió el beso y realizó un camino lento desde su cuello hasta su pecho con la lengua, a estas alturas Freddie no podía controlar sus jadeos y temblores.

Los ojos de Sam se nublaron ante esto, era lo más erótico y sensual que había experimentado y llegaría hasta el final. Sus ojos se centraron en su miembro y no pudo evitar jadear ante el asombro, sí lo había tocado pero nunca visto.

-Mierda, Freddie, eres tan grande… -sus manos volaron hasta su boca, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso? Pero todo quedo olvidado cuando vio en sus ojos ese deseo intenso y supo que sus palabras no lo habían afectado.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta tomarlo con fuerza haciéndolo gemir, a ella le parecía sorprendente como un simple toque podía llevarlo a la locura y comenzó a sopesar sus opciones. Ella podía hacer más, pero lo único que tenía en mente era probarlo y hacerle sentir lo mismo que sintió.

Se movió un poco a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, recorrió de nuevo su mirada hasta la de él y se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se mordía fuertemente el labio, ella se estremeció un poco y decidió que era suficiente tortura. Lamió un poco su miembro, solo una simple barrida que lo llevó a la locura; los jadeos de Freddie se escuchaban cada vez más y ella no había comenzado aun.

"Esto será rápido…" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, era cierto, pero deseaba hacerle perder la cordura rápidamente.

Freddie trataba de calmarse, no quería perder todo tan pronto, pero se estaba haciendo difícil. Un gruñido casi animal salió de sus labios cuando sintió su boca cubrirlo lentamente, sus manos volaron rápidamente a las sabanas porque no confiaba en él en ese momento. "-Sam… Dios…" gimió cuando comenzó a succionarlo, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su boca ligeramente abierta antes de dejarse llevar. No podía soportar la combinación de sus manos y su boca, era demasiado.

Gemidos, gruñidos y lamentos, la melodía perfecta según Sam. El castaño estaba fuera de sí en ese momento, su respiración estaba irregular y su cuerpo temblaba. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios haciendo sonreír a la rubia, ella lo había logrado, lo llevó a sentir lo mismo que ella había sentido.

Freddie la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y, sin dejar de sonreír, la beso con fiereza. Sus manos se entrelazaron entre las suyas mientras dejaban escapar gemidos suaves a causa del beso. Todo se sentía tan íntimo para Sam, lo deseaba más ahora que nunca; Freddie a pesar de culminar segundos atrás no estaba menos entusiasmado, quería hacerla suya, demostrarle cuanto la amaba con su cuerpo.

Él rompió el beso y buscó rápidamente entre los cajones de su mesa de noche una caja de condones. La abrió rápidamente para extraer un paquete, mientras lo abría sentía la mirada de Sam sobre él excitándolo más, si eso era posible. Deslizo el condón a lo largo de su longitud y se posiciono en su entrada.

Sam lo miraba a los ojos, estaba segura que fue la decisión correcta esperar por él, compartiría este momento tan especial con el hombre que amaba.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó con voz temblorosa y ella asintió. Freddie dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de placer cuando comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella.

Él fue levemente consciente del quejido de dolor y la tensión de su cuerpo, pero sentirse dentro de ella había nublado su razón por lo que tenía que parar y calmarse. Freddie limpió cada una de sus lágrimas con sus labios y le susurraba que lo sentía, que no quería dañarle. Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo y sus labios a su cuello para tratar de hacerle olvidar. Pero esa chica quería matarlo, sus caderas se movieron solo para demostrarle que ya podía moverse y con un gemido tembloroso comenzó a penetrarla.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó en medio de un gemido.

-Sí… -jadeó la rubia clavando las uñas en su espalda, era dolorosamente placentero.

-¿No te duele? ¿Me sientes bien dentro de ti? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Me encanta… ¿a ti? –preguntó antes de gemir.

-Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me encanta –gimió aumentando sus movimientos. –Dios, Sam, te amo.

Ella no respondió, estaba tan sumida en su propio placer que no podía responder. El cuerpo de Freddie quemaba deliciosamente sobre ella, era electricidad pura. Sam rodeó a Freddie con sus piernas haciendo el contacto más profundo y placentero. De pronto, todo dejo de ser claro, su vista se nublo y dejo escapar un grito de placer seguido de un gemido. Había logrado llevarla al paraíso por tercera vez y la beso antes de seguirla con intensidad. Nunca se habían sentido tan unido a una persona en sus vida como en ese momento, las replicas de placer lograban erizar la piel de ambos mientras trataban de calmar su respiración.

-Freddie, te amo… tanto –susurró entrecortadamente. No, ella no estaba llorando, pero eran muchas emociones para procesar y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Te amo… nunca dejaré de hacerlo –dijo besándola con fuerza y así, entre besos y confesiones se dejaron caer en un sueño profundo.

Sam suspiró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, la mejor noche de su vida.

-¿Pensando? –susurró Freddie mordiendo su cuello con suavidad.

-Sí… -jadeó Sam cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Dios, me vas a matar…

-Eso quiero… -gruñó antes de besarla


	5. Capitulo 5

**Conociéndonos**  
><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>  
><strong>Verdad al descubierto<strong>

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Freddie decidió que era conveniente salir de su cuarto, se había tomado el tiempo de amarla como nunca lo había hecho, no le importaba las quejas de los vecino si su madre había llegado y los escuchó. A decir verdad, él no quería salir de allí, pero Sam le había amenazado con hacerle algo si no la alimentaba y tuvo que ceder, un aperitivo no les vendría mal.

Freddie pidió una pizza mientras la rubia tomaba un baño, estuvo tentado en entrar en la ducha con ella, pero la dejo tranquila. El castaño caminó hasta la nevera para tomar un poco de agua, no se había notado lo sediento que estaba hasta que tomó el primer trago. Si se ponía a pensar en las veces que salió de su habitación desde la noche a anterior, eso se reduciría a cero.

-Una noche algo movida, ¿no? –Freddie casi grito al escuchar a su madre, se giró rápidamente solo para verla sonriendo.

-Ehh… yo… sí… -dijo al fin con una sonrisa en los labios. –Estoy muy enamorado de ella, mamá, y saber que ella me corresponde… -el castaño cerró sus ojos y suspiró al no poder encontrar las palabras exactas que describieran sus sentimientos.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, te mereces ser feliz y ella también –susurró su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mamá… -susurró el castaño con voz temblorosa. –Sam está muy enferma… tiene una válvula del corazón obstruida, ya tiene años así y no lo había notado.

-Hijo, eso es algo que tiene solución y si se acaba de enterar no hay por qué preocuparse…

-Me preocupo y mucho, lo sabe desde hace tres años, mamá –dijo el castaño caminando hacia la sala, luego se dejó caer en el mueble. –Tú sabes que no puedes durar mucho tiempo así, tiene que operarse cuanto antes.

Marissa frunció el ceño mientras asentía, sabía muy bien las complicaciones de esperar. Ella no entendía porque la tardanza, al parecer Freddie entendió sus gestos porque le respondió.

-No tiene dinero y me molesta porque pude haberla ayudado –gruñó desde su posición. –Aun puedo ayudarla.

Su madre entendía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo, su hijo tenía mucho dinero guardado en el banco gracias a la herencia que dejo su padre, aunque nunca lo había tocado, ella podía ver en sus ojos que estaba decidido a hacerlo. Desvió la atención de su hijo para enfocar su mirada en la rubia que caminaba hacia ellos. Ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente apenada y su cabello mojado.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Benson… -susurró tomando asiento en una de las butacas del bar.

Freddie se despidió de ambas, dijo que necesitaba una ducha porque iban a salir pronto. También le dijo a Sam donde estaba el dinero de la pizza y que seguramente no tardaba en llegar. Ella sonrió y suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de comer pizza, ya ni recordaba la última rebanada que probó. Ella misma le pidió a Freddie que la comprara con la promesa de que solo sería una o dos rebanadas.

El silencio reino en la sala, ella podía sentir la mirada de Marissa en ella, tan penetrante como la de su hijo. Sam comenzó a atacar, literalmente, su labio a causa del nerviosismo, nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Las veces que convivió con Marissa Benson fueron para insultarla o para esconder a Freddie de sus locuras.

-Samantha, querida, acércate quiero que hablemos de mujer a mujer –esas palabras le cayeron como agua helada, su corazón y su respiración estaban acelerados por igual.

La rubia se acercó con cautela, la verdad es que no recordaba ningún momento tranquilo o sociable con ella y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Debes preguntarte muchas cosas, tranquila solo quiero que hablemos –dijo Marissa al ver su rostro. –La verdad es que… yo sabía que mi niño estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho. Cuando me di cuenta quise morir, literalmente, por haber fallado. Entonces comencé a ver un cambio en ti, tratabas diferente a Freddie y así fue como descubrí tu secreto.

Sam estaba sorprendida, pensó haber ocultado sus sentimientos bien, pero estaba equivocada.

-Mi hijo es muy despistado, Samantha. Esas noches en vela, la falta de apetito y los suspiros repentinos, todo debido a ti –dijo ella con una sonrisa, en cambio, la rubia estaba fascinada. –El día que recibió su carta de aceptación no quiso abrirla, solo quería buscarte y que tú fueras testigo de ese momento. Pero mi hijo regresó triste y cuando le pregunté a Carly lo que había pasado entendí una todo… tú estabas molesta por su partida –Marissa sonrió al notar su sorpresa, no se había equivocado.

-Yo… es cierto. Estaba muy molesta, ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? ¿Por qué me iba a dejar sola? Había aceptado mis sentimientos hacia él y se marchaba… -dijo Sam rápidamente.

-Lo sé. Cuando te miró, me veo reflejada en ti –la rubia frunció el ceño confundida. –Cuando me enamoré del padre de Freddie, me veía exactamente como tú. El amor es difícil de ocultar, querida, y estoy complacida al saber que quieres a mi hijo, tanto como él te quiere a ti –dijo Marissa complacida.

-Yo no lo quiero… -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la confusión en su rostro. –Yo lo amo, muchísimo… él me hace sentir en una nube, hace que me olvide de mis problemas…

Sam dejó de hablar porque Freddie se estaba acercando a ellas. Se veía tan hermoso que le provocaba regresar a su habitación, no le importaba lo que su suegra pensara. Después de cenar, ambos se despidieron de ella antes de cerrar la puerta. Cruzaron el pasillo y entraron en el apartamento de los Shay. Lo primero que Sam vio fue a Spencer que sonreía emocionado por su presencia, gritos y abrazos seguidos de unas cuantas lágrimas, fueron el acompañamiento perfecto en ese momento.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche, Spencer decidió y a visitar a su amigo Calceto, por lo que quedaron solos con Carly. Se creó un momento incomodo entre el grupo, ella sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Vamos, amor, sabes que es lo correcto –Carly sonrió al escucharlo, se veían tan tiernos.

-La otra noche, cuando me fui… yo los deje solos… tenía miedo de contarles la verdad –susurró Sam mirando el piso fijamente. Luego fijo su mirada en el hermoso color chocolate de su novio y suspiro. –Estoy enferma, muy enferma y no sabía cómo decirles. Tengo una obstrucción en una de las válvulas de mi corazón… puede resolverse, pero aun debo esperar, por eso me mantengo con dietas –culminó la rubia sin mirarla, no se atrevía a saber su reacción.

Ella solo escucho el silencio y la respiración algo irregular de Freddie, no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –preguntó Carly entrecortadamente.

-Lo mismo le dije yo y lo vuelvo a repetir, Sam, no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo –dijo Freddie con molestia.

-Bueno, solo tengo que esperar…

-Esperar nada, Sam, ¿me escuchaste? –dijo Freddie alzando tu voz. –Buscaremos un especialista para que vea tu caso y te operes cuanto antes…

Sam se levantó y comenzó a alterarse.

-No puedo… no tengo dinero, Freddie, ¿es difícil de entender? –gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sam, deja que te ayudemos –dijo Carly alzando su voz, sabía que no era el mejor momento para pelear, pero su amiga era terca.

-No, no, no… está operación es cara, ni se imaginan…

-¿En serio crees que no lo sé? Mi mamá es una enfermera, ¿recuerdas? –gritó Freddie en respuesta logrando callarla. El castaño suspiro cuando la vio llorar y se acercó para abrazarla. –Mi amor, déjame ayudarte… yo puedo ayudarte, no importa el dinero, pero no sigas retrasando esto.

Ahora los sollozos de la rubia era lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento de Carly. Freddie la abrazaba con fuerza mientras le besaba su frente.

-Por favor, amiga, deja que te ayudemos –susurró Carly acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Me dejarás ayudarte? –Sam asintió y Freddie suspiro de alivio. –Esa es mi chica…


	6. Chapter 6

**Solo quise terminar de publicar las que ya he terminado por facebook y aquí no he actualizado. Aun no estoy decida a terminar las historias que todos me piden, pero espero conseguir los animos para finalizar esos proyectos. **

**Besitos y disfruten **

* * *

><p><strong>Conociéndonos<strong>  
><strong>Luchar<strong>

Todo a su alrededor era blanco y sin sentido, podía sentir una paz que nunca imagino experimentar. Ella intentó caminar o volar, estaba confundida. Lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo flotaba sin sentido alguno. Trató de calmarse y recordar, primero que nada, su nombre porque si algo estaba segura, era no recordar nada.

Por varios minutos vagó por ese espacio tranquilo y perturbador, fue consciente de su cabello rubio, caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Aun se sentía perdida, aun estaba confundida y no quería quedarse así para siempre. Como si se tratase de una pantalla de cine, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor y las primeras voces resonaron por todo el lugar.

-No trates de convencerme, Carly –dijo una mujer rubia, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y parecía estar atormentada por algo. –Esta operación es muy costosa, no dejaré que él gaste su dinero en mí.

-Por favor, Sam, no te ciegues y deja que te ayudé –dijo Carly desde la cocina, ella preparaba un aperitivo de medianoche, algo que la rubia no podía hacer desde hace mucho. –Freddie solo intenta ayudarte, él puede y si es así, ¿Qué le impide hacerlo? ¿Tú? No me parece justo.

-Es que no entiendes, él no puede gastar su dinero en mí –en esos momentos, la morena observaba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Entonces no debiste aceptar la otra noche, con ilusionarlo no hacías nada –sentenció Carly acercándose a ella. -Debes hacerlo, Sam, no puedes quedarte esperando que algo pase. Se te presenta esta oportunidad, tómala... no pienses, amiga -dijo mientras la abrazaba, hasta ahora, no había notado que su color de piel ya no era el mismo.

Sam no actuaba con la misma vitalidad de hace años, eso se tenía que resolver...

-Lo sé, pero no puedo...

-¡Ya basta! Acepta la ayuda de Freddie, él solo quiere tu bien... –la rubia estaba llorando.

Ella se acercó más de lo que debía a la pantalla y la traspasó, ahora vivía en carne propia lo que la rubia llamada Sam estaba sufriendo. Ella caminó hasta los muebles, no podían verla y eso le extraño. Se sentó muy cerca de ellas para escuchar su conversación.

-Me tengo que ir, Freddie me está esperando –susurró Sam mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. –Prometo que lo pensaré…

¿A dónde iba? Ella se levantó y persiguió a la rubia por todo el trayecto, no sabía porque la seguía, pero se sentía correcto. Algo le decía que, si la seguía, iba a conseguir todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Caminó por las calles llenas de personas, con ninguna tropezaba, solo se limitaba a sentir como traspasaban su cuerpo.

"Definitivamente, esto es un sueño", había dicho en voz alta sin ser escuchada, tampoco le importaba mucho. Llegaron hasta un hospital, Sam buscaba a Freddie en los pasillos, cuando al fin dio con él y los vio abrazarse, la espectadora se sintió rara. De algún lado conocía a ese hombre, pero los recuerdos que tenía de él eran distintos. Lo recuerda de niño, cuando le pegaba y disfrutaba de hacerle daño emocional. ¿Tanto había cambiado? Se preguntaba ella sorprendida, sin embargo, otro sentimiento le embargo, eran celos.

"Freddie tiene una novia llamada, Sam… igual que yo", se dijo a sí misma. No podía creerlo, en realidad si podía. Después de todo ella era un desastre y nunca había hecho nada bueno por él. En cambio, esa Sam, parecía amarlo y sobre todo, era hermosa.

Los siguió hasta un consultorio, al principio lo pensó mucho, tenía que respetar su privacidad. Sin embargo, ella nunca había respetado las reglas así que no lo iba a hacer. Traspasó la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a Freddie solo, sentado con las manos cubriendo su rostro y respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué te pasa, Freddie?", preguntó aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba.

-No te voy a perder, Sam, no otra vez –ella frunció el ceño y suspiró, con él tal vez no conseguiría la respuesta.

Caminó hasta el otro lado del consultorio y encontró al doctor revisándola minuciosamente. Él negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba.

-¿Le ha dicho a su novio que está embarazada? –La rubia dijo que no y suspiró abatida. –Creo que debe operarse cuanto antes si no quiere perderlo.

-Está bien, cuanto antes mejor –susurró con pesar. –Pero no le diga nada a Freddie, quiero ser capaz de decírselo.

-Muy bien, arreglaremos sus papeles del seguro… -La rubia bajo la cabeza apenada y suspiro.

-Yo no tengo seguro… -susurró mientras aparecía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues, creo que está equivocada porque Freddie me entregó su número de seguro –La rubia se sorprendió tanto como ella, la amaba tanto como para regalarle un seguro, esto la tenía sin palabras.

Entonces, se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué estaba viendo algo que no le iba a servir? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir algo que no era suyo? Salió del cuarto y se sentó justo al lado de Freddie, había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos rojos. Segundos más tarde, salió el doctor con su novia que, a pesar de llorar por lo mismo, tenía los ojos rojos igual que él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del seguro? –Reprochó la rubia con voz entrecortada.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen, yo iré a hacer todo el papeleo –la rubia asintió bajo la mirada sorprendida de Freddie.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa del aire acondicionado y sus respiraciones. Nunca fue testigo de algo tan deprimente, esos dos estaban allí, esperando que cualquiera rompiera el silencio.

"Es patético, Freddie, habla de una buena vez", dijo ella con molestia.

Ella se dejo caer en el piso, para luego suspirar y cubrir sus ojos con sus manos. Aun no entendía el propósito de ese sueño, solo quería despertar y descubrir que le había pasado. Tenía que saber porque había tardado tanto en recordar su nombre y porque soñaba con el Fredonto.

-Acepte operarme… pero hay algo más –la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus cavilaciones, al fin le diría que estaba embarazada.

-¿Más? Dímelo, por favor, no importa qué… -la voz de Freddie se rompió.

"De verdad te importa esta chica, ¿no?"

-Estoy embarazada… -otra vez el silencio se adueño del lugar.

Freddie observaba aturdido a la rubia, no se esperaba eso de su parte. Lentamente se acercó a ella y acuno el rostro de Sam en sus manos.

-Sino me opero, puedo morir y… -Freddie no le permitió terminar. La beso como nunca lo había hecho. Sus manos borraban todo rastro de lágrimas, él se encargaría de que ella nunca volviera a llorar.

-No digas nada, lo vamos a lograr…

Como si se tratase de una película, la imagen comenzó a perderse y a dar saltos que ella no podía comprender. De pronto, se vio en un lugar muy neutro, cortinas la rodeaban y una lámpara apuntaba directamente a una persona. Se acercó a ella, pero no la reconocía. Su piel era tan blanca y morada al mismo tiempo, tenía un color muerto.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"

Entonces, dos brazos traspasaron su cuerpo. Un sonido continuo y algo molesto no paraba de escucharse, podía hacer eco dentro de su cabeza. Aparecieron enfermeras y doctores en ese espacio vacío, todos se movían con rapidez. Ella podía reconocer eso, estaban tratando de salvarle la vida a esa mujer.

-Tres minutos y nada… -escuchó la voz de una mujer, que reconoció como Marissa Benson.

-Lo siento, pero no pudimos hacer nada –dijo el doctor que estaba justo a su lado.

-Sigue intentando, mi hijo se morirá del dolor si no lo logra… -la voz de Marissa se rompió.

-Tengo que pedirte que salgas, no puedes estar aquí –como si hubiese sido una orden, se pegó como un chicle y deseó poder hablarle.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera estaban todos, hasta su madre, allí sentados. Freddie se levantó seguido de Pam, vieron a Marissa con los ojos rojos y como negaba con la cabeza, y se largaron a llorar. Ella se buscó por todos lados sin entender porque todos, hasta su madre, lloraban por esa mujer.

Ella se giró un poco solo lo suficiente para observar a Freddie llorar, la imagen era tan desgarradora, tanto que quiso llorar con él.

-Eso es imposible, las mujeres Puckett somos fuertes. Esto debe ser una broma –bramó Pam sorprendiéndola.

"¿Mujeres Puckett?" entonces lo recordó.

La noche de amor y deseo con Freddie, donde ambos lloraron de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Iban a ser padres, pero había posibilidades de morir por su haber esperado tanto. Lo nerviosa que estaba esa noche por la operación, las palabras que dijo Freddie cuando pensaba que estaba dormida "¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que este sentimiento crecería tanto, al punto de hacerme egoísta... Sam, no puedo vivir sin ti"; palabras que retumbaron en su mente y tatuaron su piel de forma dolorosa.

Recuerda el miedo latente al saber que su operación estaba próxima, la promesa que le hizo a Freddie antes de ingresar al quirófano "Te veré luego, te lo prometo" y él le creyó.

Sam se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, ella no quería morir, no ahora. No quería morir cuando sabía que en su vientre había un hijo de Freddie, ella quería vivir. Entre gemidos y sollozos, se acercó a su novio y le susurró.

"Te lo juro, lucharé por ti y por este bebé… espérame"

Sam se limpió las lágrimas y regresó rápidamente al quirófano, ya los doctores no hacían nada para salvar su vida, estaba muerta. La ira se apoderó de su alma y comenzó a gritarle a su cuerpo.

-Lucha, Samantha Puckett… ¿acaso eres débil? –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La escena era tan subreal que le daba miedo. –Respira, has algo… pero no dejes de luchar…

El sonido molesto no había parado, seguía allí recordando que estaba muerta.

-Por favor… lo amo, no me dejes morir… -susurró abrazando su cuerpo y cayendo en un sueño tranquilo.

Freddie  
>Había dejado de llorar hace dos minutos, sin embargo, eso no significaba que quería dejar de hacerlo. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Carly y Pam, todos habíamos perdido a esa persona tan especial para nuestras vidas. Había perdido al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que en tan solo un mes, me robo todo y que ahora se lo llevaba con ella. Creo… que sin ella no podré continuar, sin ella mi vida es un cero a la izquierda… sin ella no soy nadie.<p>

Escuché como las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía.

-¿Freddie Benson? –preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-¿Si? –Mi voz salió más ronca de lo que pensé, no conocía al hombre que estaba hablando.

-Acompáñeme, por favor, tú también Marissa –mi madre se extrañó, pero asintió.

-Vamos, hijo… -pero no quería, no podía verla allí sin vida sabiendo que era el culpable. –Mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor, Freddie.

Después de unos segundos, me levanté del suelo y caminé atrás de mi madre. Mi respiración se había agitado y mi corazón latía descontroladamente. Cuando llegamos al área de espera, donde todos los pacientes eran colocados para que pasaran la anestesia, lo sabía por mi madre; el doctor que atendió a Sam se acercó. Su rostro no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción.

-Fue un trabajo muy difícil y la perdimos por tanto tiempo que no creemos que este del todo bien… -yo fruncí el ceño sin entender.

-Sam… ¿Está muerta? –pregunté entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro.

-Estuvo muerta, cinco minutos para ser exactos –dijo el doctor con voz cansina.

¿No estaba muerta? ¿Era eso posible? Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro y comencé a desesperarme.

-Te llamé por un motivo –comenzó él mirándome fijamente. –Esa chica me dijo antes de iniciar que te quería a su lado al despertar… -siguió hablando, pero yo no escuchaba. Ella quería que yo estuviese a su lado.

-¿El bebé? –Recordé de pronto bajo la mirada confundida de mi madre.

-No ha sufrido daños su embarazo, al parecer todo está en orden –cerré los ojos aliviado. Me coloqué la bata y entré a un área especial, donde solo doctores y enfermeras podían estar.

La espera se hacía eterna, de vez en cuando se me hacía imposible no llorar. Pensar lo cerca que estuve de perderla, saber que la perdí y volvió a la vida. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su regazo y tomé sus manos entre las mías, habían pasado tantas horas de eso y aun no reaccionaba, tenía miedo de que el daño fuera permanente.

-Te amo, Sam –susurré besando sus manos.

Entonces, sus dedos apretaron mi mano con sutileza, sin mucha fuerza. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré, sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-No hables, mi amor… estás bien… están bien –susurré entrecortadamente, pero ella no quitaba la mirada de mi rostro. -¿Sabes quién soy? –Pregunté temeroso.

Ella asintió mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-No llores, mi vida, todo está bien… estoy aquí contigo –ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sus manos no habían dejado de apretar las mías. Ahora, nunca la iba a dejar sola, aunque eso significara perder mi carrera


End file.
